


Interference (Leonard "Bones" Mccoy x Reader)

by SuperSmallFryDoodle



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Injury, Swearing, warning vulgar language, you were warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSmallFryDoodle/pseuds/SuperSmallFryDoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've finally made your way onto the enterprise as assistant chief of medical staff with your closest friend working as a nurse. However it means working with an old time friend and crush Leonard McCoy. Things are going well until you have some unwanted interference trying to nudge your relationship in the right direction. ( Let me know in the comments if I should change anything or if I should write more. I had a lot of fun writing this and definitely plan on writing more of these as I absolutely love Dr. Mccoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interference (Leonard "Bones" Mccoy x Reader)

"I can't believe (y/n) we've finally made it into the enterprise." Your best friend Alice squealed as you exited the shuttle onto the famous ship. Grinning you roll your eyes," Alice it's really not that big of a deal." Alice grinned at you," Oh please (y/n), I know how excited you are to be working as Assistant Chief of Medical, it's what you've been working towards all this time you deserve little bragging rights." It made you grin hearing your friends praise but it did nothing to alleviate the nervousness bubbling up in your stomach," God I'm so nervous I'm so nervous, I don't even know who I'll be working with." You said running your fingers through your messing auburn hair as you and Alice entered the sickbay.

Alice stopped dead her tracks staring at someone she whispered to you," No way is that the Leonard McCoy from Premed's?" Your eyes followed to where she was staring recognizing the tall southern Doctor as soon as you lay eyes on him your heart thudding in your chest. "No way I haven't seen him in years what's he doing here." Alice grinned," Well (y/n) he clearly works here and judging from looks of it that is the man you'll be working with." Your face flushed bright red at the thought of working with Leonard again, you had been close in premed school and the first to know about his divorce as somehow he wound up on your doorstep drunk and ridiculously cuddly sobbing, but that stories for another time. 

"Oh my god Alice what do I do!?" You whispered back frantically and she just grinned," Well you clearly you go get a piece of that hot southern ass." The flush on your face darkened as you swatted at your friend for even suggesting that you do anything of the sort with your co-worker. "Alice, what if he hears you!!!" You hiss at her as she laughs. "God (y/n) I still can't believe you’re the same person that comment that you'd tap that if you weren't engaged, come on you haven't had any fun since your husband left you live a little!!!" Sometimes you wonder why your friends with her but she's always been there for you so you can't complain much,"Aliceeeee..." 

"Well, you better figure out what to say because you know who is coming your way." She teased darting off leaving you alone to speak with Dr. McCoy. He flashes that signature smirk at you and your heart melts but you know you've got to keep it together as he speaks to you," (y/n) it's been a while since I've last seen you, don't tell me you're the one taking the Assistant CMO job." He asked making small talk with you," Afraid so, how have you been Leonard?" You ask wondering if he's been doing well since the divorce knowing how hard it was for him as you'd experienced the same pain. "I've been good and you." You smiled butterflies fluttering in your stomach," I'm good."

~else where~

Alice was watching you two interact from afar sighing frustrated with how awkward you two were with each other," God watching them flirt is like watching a bunch of prepubescent teens having sex for the first time." "Tell me about it." Alice jumped as a man wearing a golden shirt appeared out of know where" Shit who the hell are you!?" The man flashed a charming white smile at Alice," I'm Captain James T. Kirk, and you are?" She looks him over not sure if she really believes he's a Captain but going with it," Alice, how do you know Leonard?" She said looking over this man knowing his type. 

"Well, I'm his best friend of course." Jim said as if he was appalled at the thought of someone not knowing this," And I agree Bone's is terrible at flirting but maybe you and me can help move things along." He said winking at Alice. "Alright, I'm listening." She said as she and Jim spent the whole afternoon plotting how to get you and Bones together. And so the week of terror ensued, from accidently getting locked in closets, to someone bumping you so you'd end up with your face in his chest, and just being left alone together. The crew was starting to take bets on whether or not you two would even get together and you two were completely oblivious to all of this.

~Later~

Alice sighed," How can two people be so oblivious to their own attraction." Jim was slouched watching as you made your rounds around the Sickbay, eyes on your PADD not paying attention to where you going being on a direct collision course with Dr. McCoy. He grinned,” There’s still hope yet, Alice.” They both watched to see how this scene played out. 

…You never made it far enough to collide with the good Doctor as you tripped over a loose wire landing smack dab on Bones taking him down with a crash and a snap. Jim winced,”Oooh that didn’t sound  
good.” 

You were dazed from the fall shaking your head slightly when you hear a grown realizing who had broken you your fall you panicked,” Oh my god I’m so sorry are you okay!!!?” McCoy sat up,” I think so.”  
Then he moved his arm wincing,” Nope I think you broke my wrist (y/n) …how in the hell did you break my wrist you weigh significantly lesser than I do!” He yelled at you the toll of a long day wearing thin on his nerves. You flush red embarrassed and a little bit angry that he’s blaming this on you,” How the hell should I know it’s not my fault you have loose wires hanging around!” You yell back, helping him up so you can take care of his wrist and determine if it’s broken for sure. 

Picking up your scanner you scanned his wrist and sure enough it was broken. Sighing frustrated as this was just your luck to break the man’s arm,” Let’s get your arm splinted up.” You said leading him to an exam table. You started to set the bone as he flinched,” Ow damn it woman be careful to want to puncture the skin with my broken bone!” Rolling your eyes at his nonsense,” Stop moving and maybe it wouldn’t hurt so much, you big baby.” 

Jim chuckled,” Well it’s not exactly what we wanted but at least it isn’t awkward small talk.” He said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as the two of them watched you bicker like an old married couple.  
You got him to stop moving enough for you to splint and bandage his arm,” There it’s not too bad but it’s going to take a couple weeks to heal.” He rolled his eyes at,” I know that I am a Doctor after all.” For some reason everything he was saying right now made your blood boil,” How about a thank you I could of just left you there!!!” Flushing a bit at your tone he grumbled out a quick thank you avoiding eye contact.

“I got to get back to work.” You told him leaving in a huff, still pissed that he had even taken that tone with you. You were an adult for crying out loud not a child. After a while your anger at your coworker died down a bit as you did your job taking care of a few staff from engineering as they were never careful enough and always getting hurt.  
After a long day of work, you retired to your shared office with Dr. McCoy to do some paperwork. You didn’t look up when the door opened and he entered the room, even though you weren’t mad at him anymore you still wanted to make him squirm a little bit.

He cleared his throat awkwardly and you finally decided to spare him looking up to find him standing there sheepishly with a bouquet of flowers,” (y/n) it’s come to my attention that I may have acted a bit rash earlier.” You snorted,” A bit.” You mumble sarcastically. “Alright it was completely out of line the point is I wanted to apologize, so would I want to cook for you tonight if that’s alright to try to make up for my actions.”

You smiled as his eyes avoided yours,” Why Leonard are you asking me out?” Bone’s shuffled awkwardly,” Well I won’t force you, I mean if your still upset about earlier.” You stood up pressing a kiss to his cheek watching him turn red,” I’d love to but let’s not tell Jim otherwise the whole crew will know and I know him and the rest of the crew have been placing bets all week."  
“Agreed.” He said smiling glad that you had accepted his offer and you left your paperwork behind figuring it could wait another day you had a date with a handsome doctor. A sweet ending to a long day.

THE END


End file.
